wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
JMA Ships/Lifes (Jade Mountain Academy)
Clay's POV Clay was thinking about Peril,She was the only dragon Clay loved.He was walking to his room hoping to see Peril waiting for him to come back from hunting with the Jade Winglet.She was there sitting next to a lttle fur blanket He slept on.Clay happily strotted towards Peril and lay down next to her and twined his tail with hers.Clay thought he should confess about his love towards her.He said to her,Peril I love you.She lay her head on top of Clay's underbelly and they fell asleep. When they woke up, Peril smiled and pressed her snout to his then walked back to her own room. Moon's POV Moon could tell Winter was not asleep,he could hear his thoughts about how he thought she was beautiful but then thought she couldn't be trusted.Moon started walking towards a stream when Winter walked to her and asked,What are you doing?Im getting a drink.Oh can I not get a drink even though Im thirsty?Moon answered.Oh well theres this other place the water is much cleaner there follow me Ill show you,he said.Moon followed him to a place where she hadn't seen.He thought more about how majestic she flied or how her scales near her eyes shown like sunlight in the day.She drank from the stream and decided that she could not deal with it anymore.Hey you know I can read your thoughts,she said and scurried to her sleeping cave.During class Winter thought if she can read his thoughts then she'll meet me at the stream.She met him there and she didn't talk until he said,So do you-,she then pressed her snout to his and then pulled away.Winter then pressed is snout to hers again but their second kiss was more passionate and stayed like that for a while but then they pulled away.Moon curled under Winter's wing and her head lay in his underbelly,her tail was laying on top of his.Winter thought,I love you Moon,she answered with,I love you too Winter.The fell asleep like that and awoke and went to their classes. Tsunami's POV Tsunami was swimming to the Deep Palace with Riptide.They decided to sleep in a cave that was above ground.Riptide sat next to Tsunami nervously.Tsunami asked,What's wrong Riptide?Nothing,he answered.Tell me!she shreaked,Fine,he answered he started fiddling with his tail,I love you Tsunami.Tsunami leaped at him and he jumped back but instead of attacking she kissed him.Riptide pulled back but then kissed her his time a more passionate and affectionate kiss.Tsunami pulled away and layed down next to Riptide.She said,I love you too,Riptide. Kinkajou's POV Kinkajou was going to visit Turtle who felt lonely since Umber left with Sora.Kinkajou sat down next to him and said,You know I don't mind staying here tonight to keep you company.She turned a bright pink which ment for most Rainwings they were blushing.Turtle saw this and twined his tail with her's and said,I would like some company so sure.Kinkajou knew Turtle liked her and said,You know I love you too Turtle.Saying this made Turtle feel like he was going to somehow blush.She grabbed his face and pressed his snout to hers and stayed like that for a while and then left the room. Sunny's POV Sunny was flying towards the old Sandwing ruins to find Qibli.He had run off because he had thought Sunny didn't feel the same way he did about her.Sunny found him clutching a diamond earring.Sunny came up,sat next to him and to his surprise kissed him.I feel the same, she said.Qibli put the diamond earring on her ear and smiled.Sunny curled into his wing and slept like that. Starflight's POV Starflight was in his cave lying down on his blanket went Fatespeaker came in and yelled,I found a cure!!!!!Starflight jumped with glee tumbling into some scrolls.Fatespeaker put a ruby earring on him and he opened his eyes and yelled,I can see again!!!!Starflight kissed Fatespeaker and said,Now I can see your beautiful eyes again!!!Now I can read scrolls again!!!!He kissed Fatespeaker again and said,I must tell the others now.Ill be back soon and left. Glory's POV Glory and Deathbringer lay in a big hammock.They were kissing and were in a position where Deathbringer's wings were on Glory and her tail on his.Glory wondered what her and Deathbringer's dragonets would look like and pulled away her snout from his and moved his wing and her tail and sat up.She asked,If we had dragonets what Do you think they'd be like?Well they'd have your beautiful eyes and our pride.The boys would have black scales and the girls would have shimmering Rainwing scales,he answered.Ok just asking,she answered and they dozed off. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)